Electric motors and generators are utilized in a wide variety of applications. Many prior approaches to electric motors and generators have been attempted. However, performance of such motors and generators is often limited, and consequently, performance of electric vehicles or other devices utilizing such motors and/or generators is also limited. Additionally, electric bicycles (“e-bikes”) and other light electric vehicles (“LEVs”), for example electric scooters, motorcycles, golf carts, and/or the like, continue to increase in popularity. Such devices provide convenient transportation, particularly in congested urban areas. It remains desirable to provide improved electric motors and/or generators, for example electric motors and/or generators configured as transverse flux machines and/or commutated flux machines, and particularly for use in light electric vehicles, electric automobiles, and the like.